The objectives of this project are to determine if and how microwave radiation interacts with the embryonic quail heart or causes a change in heart rate. If a heart rate effect is found to exist, the change in heart rate as a function of absorbed microwave energy will be studied. Changes in heart rate due to temperature changes will be controlled.